FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view in a surface made of a bare substrate BS illustrating the wetting behavior by a droplet of a liquid UL. Wetting is the contact between a liquid and a solid surface. Wetting behavior results from intermolecular interactions when a liquid droplet approaches and contacts the solid surface. The degree of wetting depends on surface tensions of the liquid-vapor interface and the solid-liquid interface such that the total energy is minimized. As an example, FIG. 1 illustrates a favorable wetting behavior in which the contact angle is low and the liquid droplet UL spreads to cover a large area on the surface BS. In particular applications, for example optical applications, it is desirable to avoid, at least reduce the favorable wetting behavior of the surface by droplets of undesired liquid phase. Wetting behavior of a surface surrounded by a gas (such as air) can be modified by micro-patterning at the sub-micron to several micron scales, and/or by chemically treating the surface. For example, a surface may become superhydrophobic (i.e. completely repelling water) or superoleophobic (i.e. completely repelling both oil and water). In such situations, the droplets of the undesired phase (water in the case of hydrophobic surfaces, or oil and water in the case of oleophobic surfaces), typically bead on the surface, making contact only with the raised portion of the micro-pattern that may be present on the surface. Nevertheless, these wetting behaviors are cancelled, at least reduced when a liquid medium at high pressure and high temperature conditions is encountered. In these situations, the micro-pattern of the surface may become completely wetted by the liquid medium, as the gas that would normally be trapped within the micro-pattern dissolves in the highly pressurized liquid. In such situations the wetting behavior of the surface reverts back to the one of the hereinbefore described surface made of a bare substrate, or even worse, it may become completely wet by the unwanted liquid medium. It would be desirable to maintain the superhydrophobicity or superoleophobicity effects of the surface in a larger range of pressure and temperatures, in particular in high pressure and high temperature situations.